


Equal Opportunity

by Mice



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney is an equal opportunity holiday hater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal Opportunity

"Decorate your quarters," Rodney snarled. "You are _not_ decorating my lab."

"Spoilsport," Simpson muttered.

"What?" Rodney said. "Most of the people here are atheists and non-Christians. You want Mahmood telling you that you have to fast with him for Ramadan?"

Simpson blinked. "Ramadan?"

Rodney snorted. "Yeah. That Islamic holiday where they starve themselves for a month. If you get to make everyone suffer through Christmas, he gets to make everyone fast for Ramadan. I'm telling you right now, that's not gonna happen."

Simpson stared at the wreath she'd put together. "Uh. Right."

Now he just had to tell Carson. Joy.

~~pau~~


End file.
